


舞會03

by umitan2020



Series: 小萵苣和小高麗菜 [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umitan2020/pseuds/umitan2020
Summary: 「不過畢竟是艾齊納哈元帥，就算收到了通知也不會說什麼吧？」
Relationships: Alexander Siegfried von Lohengramm/Felix Mittermeyer
Series: 小萵苣和小高麗菜 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190342
Kudos: 1





	舞會03

「三十馬克？」

史提爾嘴裡嘖嘖咂著，輕輕搖了頭。

「三百？」這也玩太大了吧！？

饒是膽大的亞歷克也不禁為了這個數字而瞪大了一雙藍玉般的雙眸。

「好說好說，超過三百，不到四百……」

「莊家是…」

「還會有誰？」

看到對方的神色，雖然不知道這種事情有什麼好得意的，不過亞歷克倒也不再追問。

「我想也是。」 不著痕跡的嘆了口氣，亞歷克爽快地從抽屜裡拿出檔案夾，翻找了一下便抽出一張不起眼的紙片。

「只要知道總成績就行了吧？」

一旁的史提爾立刻湊了過去，當他迅速地將紙片上的各項成績簡單加總之後，整個人興奮的跳了起來，一張臉漲得和髮色不分軒輊得紅！

「我就知道！我就知道！！哇哈哈哈！！」

史提爾得意地在半空中拉了個滿弓。「那麼就謝謝啦～」，一個順手，便想拿走那張個人成績通知表。

「欸」的一聲，亞歷克巧妙地側過身，讓一頭磚色捲髮的學長撲了個空，右手捏著那張紙片在鼻尖輕搖。

「借你看看是可以，但我可沒說要給你啊？學長」

史提爾連忙親暱的搭上亞力克的肩頭，兼之黏膩地請託。

「別這樣嘛～亞歷克～」

史提爾壓低了音量，「那不然這樣好了……結束之後，我分你這樣？」右手的手掌藏在死角處晃了晃。

「五百？」

「你也饒了我吧！我這次贏了也才一百三十幾馬克耶！哪來的五百貢獻給你啊～當然是五十啦！」

「喔──」不置可否地，亞歷克玩弄著手上的「證據」，任憑紙片的尖端一下一下地刮著他還未長髭的光潔下巴。

看到對方的神情，史提爾只得咬牙提高金額。「那不然……七十？」

「嗯哼──」依然是沒有任何表態的，亞歷克等著對方露出最後的底線。

他相當清楚，既然自己的成績沒有公布，那麼除非史提爾有辦法一科一科去查出自己的成績，不然口說無憑，只憑著他一人的說詞其他參加賭盤的學長們一定不會服氣。因此唯有自己手上這一張成績通知表能決定勝負！

既然王牌捏在自己手裡，那麼以逸待勞即是目前最佳的方式。

「八十！真的不能再高了！」

故做誇張地，亞歷克嘆了一口氣，作勢要把個人成績表給收回檔案夾中。

「媽媽咪呀我的小祖宗你抽頭也抽得太誇張了吧！？一百！」

「…………………………………………」

無言地，亞歷克只是凝起一絲淡然而莫測的微笑以對。

「亞歷克……我現在突然很害怕……你親政當天該不會就是宣布增稅的那一天吧！？」

忍不住翻了個白眼，亞歷克懶得跟對方解釋自己才不會採取那麼愚蠢而直接的方式，取而代之的是掛起一副語重心長的關懷，「史提爾學長，不要說我不關心你……」起身拍拍對方的肩。

「在學校裡聚賭、而且還當莊家、這事要是傳了出去，可不是幾支警告就能解決的吧？」

雖然還沒將校規整個熟記起來，不過至少也是大過一支吧！亞歷克在心底附註道。

「喂喂～～～」史提爾不敢置信地怪叫起來！

自己現在難不成是被威脅了！？

「當然也少不了通知家長吧……」

頓了會，亞歷克揚起惡質的微笑「唉呀」了一聲，好不得意地回過頭來。

「不過畢竟是艾齊納哈元帥，就算收到了通知也不會說什麼吧？」

隨即起身收拾好桌面，連同檔案夾一起夾在腋下，「那麼我差不多該移動到下一個教室了，提歐、走了。學長再……」

話還沒說完，就被史提爾一把拉下、壓回座位。

瓦列以前說過『不要小看亞歷克』，菲利克斯的口頭禪是『亞歷克？那傢伙個性差勁透頂！』，就連克勞斯對亞歷克的評語也是『美人！那張臉抵得上其他所有缺點』。

只嘆自己太過遲鈍後知後覺，史提爾壯士斷腕的沈痛道「好吧！你開個條件吧！」

亞歷克挑了下眉，終究沒有自以為是的去『教訓』這位學長；現在才想到要聽對方的條件太慢了，這樣上了談判桌也只是任人宰殺吧！？跟自願把脖子洗乾淨躺平了又有何差別？他換上一副親暱的神情搭上史提爾的肩頭。

「唉唷，說什麼條件？學長你也太誇張了……」

不等對方回嘴，亞歷克立刻接著提出自己的條件，「只是有個小請求，希望學長『無論如何』都要答應罷了！」

頹喪地垂下頭，史提爾雙手高舉，「好吧，你說吧！」等待亞歷克給他一個痛快。

「真的嗎？那我就說囉～」

隨即深深吸了一口氣，亞歷克猛地起身回頭，對著哄鬧的教室大聲宣布。

「各位同學！剛剛艾齊納哈學長說──要慰勞我們剛考完期中考，順便當做是迎新，要請所有同學去黑貓吃漢堡！！」

在場的所有新生立即譁然，有些個性大膽的立即吹起口哨叫好起來，而在沸騰的油鍋裡滴上水花引爆的，不用說自然是被友人封為臭狐狸的少年。

「讓我們謝謝艾齊納哈學長───！！」笑臉盈盈的亞歷克隨即拍起手來。接連那充滿節奏感的單音，如排山倒海一般的掌聲隨之而來。

活到這麼大，史提爾．馮．艾齊納哈第一次體會到什麼叫做「騎虎難下」。但也由於這次史提爾的荷包大出血，新生們皆對『大公殿下與艾齊納哈學長的深刻情誼』印象深刻，即使那實情與大部分人想像的並不相同。

尤其是史提爾在那之後便有意識地躲避麻煩人物，但他越是躲、亞歷克就越像貓科動物對待獵物一般，親親熱熱地喊他「學長」，享受史提爾多疑而狼狽的神情，在其他不知情軍校生眼裡，那代表著「大公」與「元帥之子」自然而親暱的互動，是令人欣慰的景象。

* * *

<新的地下賭盤>

亞歷克：其實學長，你也可以跟我交易別的東西……

史提爾：甚麼？！你幹嘛不早說？你想換甚麼？

亞歷克：例如說，參加賭盤的名單，還有這些人都押了甚麼？

史提爾：你想知道這個？基於守密義務我不能透漏名單給你，這可是我作為莊家的信譽。不過，我可以告訴你，我們這次總共38注，一注10馬克，其中有兩人還下了2注，有一注賭你排30名外，大部分集中在前30和前10，不過，你也不用太傷心，有7注賭你進前五，還有三注賭你拿第一。

亞歷克：……真是感動啊。

史提爾：那三注之中，其中有一注就是你大爺我下的！

亞歷克：你還下場啊！

史提爾：那當然，沒下場賭的話我賺頭不多啊！雖然莊家不管怎樣都不會賠啦……

亞歷克：這次結清之後，今後再拿我的成績開賭盤就不好賺了吧，這樣吧……我幫你出些資本金，學長再主持些其他主題的賭盤吧？

史提爾：例如說？

亞歷克：例如說，賭士官學校畢業生的前三志願分發地是那些單位啦，明年軍務省內部人事調動大家看好那些局處的人事更迭啊，或者是賭下任費沙/奧丁士官學校的校長誰來接任等等。

史提爾：亞歷克......你、你讓我突然感覺......很不安

亞歷克：(微笑)咦？為甚麼？


End file.
